marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 441
... It is late in the evening at the offices of Osborn Industries. The only people present are the five individuals that Norman Osborn he gathered to take place in the ceremony called the Gathering of Five. The others gathered are Madame Webb, Mattie Franklin, Greg Herd, and Morris Maxwell. Before they begin, Maxwell warns those gathered one more time that while three of them will gain either power, immortality, and knowledge, the other two will receive either madness or death. He also warns them that these powers are not necessarily what they are hoping them to be. That's when Madam Webb speaks up for all of them and insists that they stop wasting time and get the ceremony started. However, Morris wants to be sure that young Mattie Franklin wants to take part in the ceremony in the place of her late father. However, she insists that she is ready for what is to come because it will give her the means of getting out from under her father's thumb. Meanwhile, Joe Robertson and Alison Mongraine have arrived outside the Parker's house after escaping from the clutches of the Molten Man. As they approach the house they suddenly notice steam coming out from a nearby storm drain. That's when the Molten Man comes tearing out of the ground. Not far away is Spider-Man who is finally heading home after a long night of being out on patrol. Back at home, Peter's wife Mary Jane is on the phone with her friend Jill Stacy when she hears the commotion outside.Peter and Mary Jane are referred to as husband and wife here. However, years later, their marriage is erased from existence by Mephisto in . As such they should be considered a common-law couple here. Looking out the window, Mary Jane is horrified to see what's going on. Outside, Joe Robertson picks up Alison who has been injured. When Robertson tries to talk sense into the Molten Man, Mark Raxton's personality begins breaking through. He struggles to explain how he was kidnapped by Norman Osborn who implanted something in his mind to make Mark his slave. He then boosted Raxton's powers to an even greater degree and ordered him to track down and kill Alison Mongraine before she could tell what she knew about the Parkers. Hearing this Joe wonders how the Molten Man has been able to follow Alison, that's when she remembers that she is wearing a necklace that Osborn gave her a long time ago. Realizing that this must have a tracking device, Joe throws it down the street, prompting the Molten Man to chase after it. When Raxton smashes the necklace he is freed from the impulses controlling his moves. However, Alison has been mortally wounded and doesn't have much time left. By this time, Mary Jane has come outside to offer help. Recognizing her as Peter Parker's wife, Alison whispers something in Mary Jane's ear before she dies. When Joe asks her what it was, Mary Jane tells him that Alison Mongraine has claimed that her baby, May, is still alive.Some facts here about the whole Mongraine plot line. * During the Revelations story-arc, Alison Mongraine was partially responsible for Mary Jane giving premature birth. * After her involvement, Alison was sent away with a "package" to keep safe until Osborn sent for her. She did so until when Osborn tried to eliminate her. * Although everyone believes that this is Peter and Mary Jane's unborn baby, it actually turns out to be Peter's Aunt May who was believed to have died in . This and how May survived is all explained in . Back at Osborn Industries, Norman Osborn catches Mattie Franklin reading a magazine about Spider-Man and demands to know what she is doing. Mattie explains that she thinks Spider-Man is cool, something older people wouldn't understand. Osborn considers this nonsense and tells Mattie to come with him as the ceremony is about to begin. Soon Norman and his four conspirators prepare the ceremony. Following the instructions of Morris Maxwell, they begin making the incantations, causing each shard of the artifact to begin emitting a strange fog. They then put all the pieces together. Madam Webb is the first to put her piece down and it appears that she is struck down dead. When Mattie adds hers she feels a strange tingling in her body and nothing more. This is followed by Greg Herd who feels power surging through his body. Although he thinks he received power, Maxwell believes that Herd actually received immortality. When Maxwell adds his he begins to scream in pain as his mind is flooded with thoughts causing him to collapse on the ground. Assuming that Maxwell got insanity, Osborn claims his gift, thinking he received the gift of power.As Maxwell explained these powers are not as people believed them to be as will be revealed later. * Mattie Frankling received Power as revealed in . * Norman Osborn was the recipient of insanity as he will find out in . * Morris Maxwell was actually gifted with knowledge as revealed in * Madame Webb got immortality as will be seen in * Lastly, Greg Herd was cursed with death, of sorts, as seen in . Believing that tonight will be the culmination of all his schemes, Norman pulls out his Green Goblin costume to claim everything he deserves. Back in Queens, the police have come and gone and taken Alison and Raxton away. After all the insanity, Mary Jane tells Joe Robertson to go home to his family. That's when Spider-Man finally returns home. Taking her husband inside, Mary Jane tells Peter everything and how their child is being kept at a nearby lodge. Peter is about ready to rush out the door to rescue May when Mary Jane stops him. She tells him that this has to be another trap that Norman Osborn has been working on since their baby died. Peter tries to convince her that this is a failed scheme, just like all of Norman's others, given that Alison Mongraine managed to reach them and tell them the truth. Mary Jane insists that their baby is dead as she felt the child die while giving birth. However, the web-slinger refuses to believe this and swings off even though his wife is convinced that Norman Osborn is manipulating Peter's emotions all over again. ... The Final Chapter continues in . | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * Locations: * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}